Spending the day with Auntie Brooke
by xoElle23
Summary: A cute oneshot about Jamie and Brooke spending the day together. Very short, cute, and funny. Rated Kplus for mild language.


**A/N:** Okay, I realize I haven't updated much lately but I've been really busy with school and I'm having writers block. I thought this up a while ago but never got around to typing it up, so here you go. Please review!!!!

**Disclaimer: **I, sadly, do not own anything but this plot. But if I could, I would SO own James Lafferty and his smoking hot body.

**-NH-**

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Haley James Scott asked for the umpteenth time.

Brooke Davis sighed. "Yes Tutor-Mom. For the hundredth time, I am perfectly capable of taking care of my five year old godson for the day. We're gonna have fun, right Jamie?"

James smiled warmly up at his mother. "We'll be good and have fun, mommy. I promise."

As usual, Haley's heart melted at her son's sweetness. "Alright. I'm gonna get going." Nathan was out at practice for the basketball team he played for and Haley, the new English teacher at Tree Hill High, had a conference with one of her students. And since Brooke was taking a few weeks vacation from her clothing line, she had volunteered to keep an eye on James.

Haley quickly kissed her son's head and grabbed her keys. "I love you, Jamie. Behave!" she called as she headed out the door.

"Bye Mommy! I love you, too!" James called after her. He turned to Brooke. "Now what?"

She smiled. "Now, we do whatever you want."

James grinned.

**-NH-**

"Good idea." Brooke said a few minutes later in her car. She pulled into the Dairy Queen parking lot and rolled down her window.

"Can I help you?" the person through the intercom asked.

"Yes, I need two extra large chocolate fudge sundaes." Brooke said into the box.

A short time later the two were back on the road enjoying their ice creams.

"Where to next, godson?" Brooke asked. So far, the babysitting thing was easy.

"Um, I know! Let's go to the park and see who can go on the Merry-Go-Round the most times!" James said excitedly.

"Oh, you're on!" This was going to be easy. He was only five. She'd definitely be able to beat him.

**-NH-**

"You wanna get off yet?" Jamie called half an hour later.

Brooke shook her head, even though she felt like she was going to barf. "This is only our seventeenth ride! I'm just getting started!" She couldn't give up. He was only five. She had to beat him. "How about you?"

James, now very green in the face, also shook his head. "I'm fine!"

**-NH-**

"I can't believe they kicked us out of the park." Brooke grumbled a few minutes later. "All we did was throw up on the stupid carousel."

"And that man that yelled at us was scary." James added.

"I think that was a woman, Jamie."

"Are you sure?"

"….Now that you mention it, maybe it was a guy."

"I don't think we should go back and ask."

Brooke shook her head. "We're not allowed back in the park for the rest of the day anyway."

"So what now?"

The brunette looked around and spotted the Rivercourt. "Wanna go swimming?"

Jamie's face lit up. "Yeah!" His face fell again. "But we don't have our swimsuits." He told her sadly.

"We'll…… swim in our underwear." She said thinking on her feet. She could see the excitement on the little boy's face at the thought of just wearing his underpants.

"Okay!" he said happily.

Brooke led him over to the docks and quickly helped him remove his shirt, shorts, and tennis shoes. Then she shed her mini skirt, tank-top, and sandals leaving her only in her new Clothes over Bro's bra and panties set.

"Auntie Brooke, you still have your shirt on." James pointed out.

"Well, honey, girls wear shirts as part of their underwear." Brooke said quickly.

"How come?"

"Um, because girls don't want to have the same underwear as boys. They want to stand out and be feminine and unique." She said praying he wouldn't ask anymore questions.

Luckily, James seemed satisfied with this answer and moved on. Instead, he jumped off the edge of the dock.

Brooke gasped. "James, NO!" and quickly dove in after him. But instead of the clear, blue water she had though the river contained, she landed in about three feet of mud under a foot of water. She looked behind her to see James giggling like mad. Not only was he getting to play in the mud, something he wasn't usually allowed to do, he was getting to play in the mud _in his underwear_. Before she could help it, Brooke began to giggle. The two continued to laugh and eventually got into an all on Mud-War before someone interrupted them.

"Alright, that's enough. Stop right there." A middle aged police officer said coming onto the docks. "I'll need both of you to get out of the water and come with me."

Brooke looked at her and cocked her eyebrow. "Um, excuse me, but this is a public river and I think we can swim here if we want."

The officer pointed to a sign about five feet away which clearly read: **PLEASE DO NOT SWIM IN THE RIVER.**

"Well, I believe rules are merely guidelines." The brunette tried again.

The officer frowned. "Well I believe that you'll still be coming down to the station with me."

"Fine." Brooke lifted Jamie onto the docks and then climbed on herself. "Just give me a minute to get my clothes on and-"

"Sorry, I'm going to need these for evidence." The cop said picking up the two sets of clothes and putting them into a big bag. "Public nudity is also a violation."

"But no one else is here!" Brooke yelled. "We're not in public!"

"Still public property, miss. Now if you an your-"

"Godson"

"-godson, alright, will just climb into the car we can be on our way."

**-NH-**

"I need $500 to bail us out?" Brooke said an hour later at the police station.

The officer at the desk nodded, ignoring the fact that the woman in front of her was covered in mud, smelled like vomit, was only in her underwear, and was carrying a small child who was no different. "Actually, it's $750. Since he-" she pointed to James. "-is a minor we only charge you half. But you get full charge since you're over 18."

"Well, my purse is in my car, which is still at the Rivercourt."

"Not our problem, ma'am."

She grumbled. "Fine. Can I at least use my one phone call?"

"If you like."

Brooke took the phone and dialed.

"Hi, you've reached Peyton. I'm not here so-" The brunette hung up and dialed again after noticing the officer wasn't looking.

"Hey, it's Lucas. Sorry I can't get to the phone right now-"

"Aargh!"

The officer turned to Brooke. "I believe that's one call, miss."

"Well, uh, what about James? Can I use his one phone call since he's not tall enough to use the phone?" She asked hopefully. The head of Clothes over Bro's could _not_ be on the front of tomorrows paper in jail.

"I don't mind." James told the officer. "Really."

The officer rolled her eyes, but handed the phone to Brooke again.

"Well, Jamie, it looks like we have no other options." She dialed one last time.

"Hello?"

"H-hey Tutor-Mom."

"Brooke! Is everything okay?"

"Well, it depends on your definition of okay…"

**-NH-**

"I cannot believe you said he was okay!" Haley yelled a few hours later. She and Nathan had both come to bail Brooke and James out as soon as they had gotten the call. The four of them were now sitting in the Scott's living room, both delinquents now clean and dressed.

"He's not hurt!" Brooke said pointing to the boy. "He has all of his limbs! He's not missing any teeth or lost!"

"He was at the police station for swimming in the river in his underwear after being kicked out of the park for throwing up on the carousel!"

"And he's perfectly fine!" Brooke shouted. "You had fun, right James?"

The five year old nodded. "Mommy, Daddy, I threw up this much!" He said holding his arms apart, as if demonstrating the actual amount. "And then after, Auntie Brooke called the lady who threw us out a whore and asked her who stuck the stick up her ass. And the lady said that's why today's society is so screwed up and Auntie Brooke said at least she gets scr-"

"James!" Brooke cried, covering his mouth with her hand. "Let's not tell mommy and daddy everything Auntie Brooke said, okay?"

James shrugged. "Okay."

"Go upstairs and play, Jamie." Haley said through gritted teeth.

"Okay! Daddy, will you play with me?"

Nathan, after getting the signal from his wife, nodded. "Sure buddy. Let's go." He grabbed the boy and headed up the steps.

"What in the _hell_ were you thinking?" Haley yelled once again. "What in god's name could've been going through you're head?"

Brooke hung her head. "I'm sorry." She mumbled. "I didn't think we'd get in trouble."

""You're right. You didn't think."

"I'm sorry, Tutor-Mom."

Haley sighed. "I know you are."

"I'll make it up to you, I promise! And I'll pay you back the charge for bail. Just please, please, please don't stop letting me see James."

She sighed again. "Brooke, I'd never do that. Just… from now on, make sure I've approved all activities before hand, okay?"

"You got it. So… you're not mad anymore?" she asked carefully.

Haley shook her head. "I'm not mad anymore."

"Hug?"

"Hug." The two girls embraced for a moment before separating.

"And now," Brooke said grabbing her keys. "I have to go. I've got to kick a few asses for not answering their cell phones."

Haley looked confused. "Huh?"

The brunette smiled. "Never mind." She blew Haley a kiss and waved. "Later Tutor-Mom."

"Bye Tigger."

As Brooke shut the door to the Scott house, she muttered to herself. "You'd better hide, Broody. Because you and Goldilocks are gonna have hell to pay."

**Fin.**


End file.
